Optical radar systems have come into use over the last twenty years, largely in response to the availability of pulsed, high-powered light sources such as YAG lasers. Such systems have operated by generating a single pulse, or have been modulated at a few pulses per second. The low pulse repetition rate of such lasers, together with the size, cost and bulk of YAG lasers, have limited such radar systems to various specialized applications.